


Tempest in a Teacup

by Casia_sage



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Dreams, Finn and Rey are bffs, Finn is sexually attracted to Poe's hair, Finn-centric, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, POV Finn (Star Wars), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Protective Finn, Rey Ships It, finn doesn't understand relationships, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casia_sage/pseuds/Casia_sage
Summary: Finn struggles to understand his feelings for Poe and what different relationships mean.One shot for may 4th





	Tempest in a Teacup

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry is this sucks it's my first Star Wars fic

Finn knows how he feels about Rey. He loves her. He wants to protect her. They're best friends. But he doesn't know how to feel about Poe.

He cares about Poe Dameron too much for his own good, but he doesn't know how to describe it. Were friends supposed to swoon when he flipped his hair? Or stare at his beautiful pink lips? Or nearly faint when he would get out of his ship and take his helmet off? Running a hand through his sweaty curls, his lips parted slightly, breathing in the air that didn't sting the back of your throat or leave the taste of oil in your mouth, like it did in the ships. Were friends supposed to have dreams of Poe shirtless, on top of him, looking down at him? Leaving trails of kisses along his chest? (Finn thinks that he'd rather be the one leaving kisses on Poe’s chest, in real life).

And that's what he's doing now. Not the shirtless kissing — the watching Poe get out of his ship (but the way Poe does it, it's just as sexual). 

Rey walks up to him and puts a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“You should ask him out,” she says. 

Finn looks over, startled. “What?” 

Rey looks down and smiles slightly. “I know how you feel about Poe.” 

All Finn can think is: “Good. Because I don't.” 

He smiles instead. “What do you mean?” 

“You talk in your sleep, did you know that?” 

Finn could feel his face get hot. What did he say in his sleep? 

“You said his name,” she answers, as if she read his mind (can she do that?). “He likes you.” 

Likes? What does she mean? 

Rey must understand the confused expression on his face, because she begins to explain. “He has romantic feelings for you.” 

Romantic? Was that how Finn felt? Did he love Poe romantically, too? Weren't these feelings normal, considering that Poe’s face was the first he'd seen that wasn't First Order or someone he was supposed to kill? Poe did give him his name, after all. 

“It's alright,” Rey says reassuringly.

Finn doesn't know what to say, so he just turns back to look at Poe, right in time to see him take his helmet off. 

Finn is startled at first. There's a stream of blood coming from Poe’s nose, and a patch of crimson on his hairline. Finn runs towards him and almost knocks him down. 

“Are you alright?” Finn says, panic in his voice. 

Poe smiles and gives a slight wave to BB-8, who is beeping and rolling towards him. “Yeah, I'm fine.”

Finn doesn't break eye contact with him. “You're bleeding.” 

Poe lifts his hand up to touch the blood on his nose, and then moves his hand back down so he can see the that his hand is slick with blood. “Oh, it’s nothing.” 

“You're nose could be broken! You could have a concussion!” Finn says, but Poe just wipes the blood from his nose away with his sleeve. 

“See? It's fine,” the older man says as more blood drips down his face. 

Finn lets out a short gasp and quickly hands him a white handkerchief from his pocket. 

Poe holds it against his nose and looks up at Finn. “Thanks.”

“Please let me check on you,” Finn says softly. 

The soft, worried tone makes it impossible for Poe to say no, so he nods. 

Rey watches as they walk off to Finn’s room. 

_________________

Finn has Poe sit on his bed. “Look at me,” he says as he turns on the little flashlight in his hand. He shines it in Poe's eyes, and he immediately shuts them. 

“Keep them open.”

Poe does as he's told. 

“They're responsive to light,” Finn states. “I don't think you have a concussion, and your nose stopped bleeding.” 

Poe refrains from saying “I told you so”. 

“Anything else?” Finn asks. 

“My ribs,” Poe answers, wrapping his arm gently around his ribcage. “A couple of ‘em might be broken.” 

“Can you take your shirt off?” Finn asks, and then immediately regrets it when his face turns red. 

Poe, wide eyed, says “y-yeah,” realizing what he meant. He slides it over his head in one swift motion. 

“C-could you lay down?” Finn stutters, and Poe listens. 

Finn walks closer and leans over. It's just like his dream. He's now hovering over a shirtless Poe. The difference being that they're not kissing; he's guiding his hand carefully across the pilot’s ribs. He notices a patch of blue spreading across his ribcage, but no bumps or signs of swelling.

Satisfied, Finn sits up. “I don't think they're broken.” 

This time Poe doesn't refrain. “I told you I was fine.” 

“They’re still bruised, Poe,” Finn argues. 

Poe lets out a breathy laugh. “I think I'll survive.” 

“At least let me wrap it,” the ex-stormtrooper pleads. 

“If it'll make you stop worrying,” Poe says. 

Finn nods and grabs a tan bandage from a bag in his closet. He wraps it gently around his ribs and ties it off, leaving it loose enough that it wouldn't hurt his already damaged ribs. 

“Thanks,” Poe says, and he cups Finn’s cheeks in his hands. He wipes his thumb gently across the apple of his cheek. He takes a moment to admire the softness of Finn’s skin. He slowly pulls his arms away. 

Finn takes Poe's shoulders and guides him down so he's laying on the bed again. Finn lays down next to him. He wraps his strong arms around Poe's statuesque frame. 

Love. He's in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!!


End file.
